Little Star
Little Star is the 19th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Grumpy Old Troll *Moon (debut) *Little Star (debut) *Comet (debut) Summary Dora and Boots must put a star back into the sky after a runaway comet accidentally knocks her out. Recap Dora and Boots were outside at night looking at the moon and next the moon was Little Star who happened to be the first star in the sky. As they look through a telescope to see them, Dora and Boots make a wish on the star, but before they could finish, a comet knocks Little Star out of the sky. Dora and Boots later find her crying and sing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. Now, Little Star had to get back into the sky with the moon. Dora and Boots decided to check Map and he said that the moon is above a tall mountain. They had to cross a troll bridge and Tico's Treehouse to get to the tall mountain. As Dora, Boots and Little Star approach the troll bridge, they had to count stars. At first, they count ten stars, but Little Star was also counted. As Dora, Boots and Little Star made it to Tico's treehouse, Swiper appears and throws Little Star up the tree, but Tico gets her back down. They later got up to the top of the Tall Mountain and Dora and Boots threw Little Star back up into the night sky with the moon. The episode ends with Dora, Boots and their friends making their wishes on the star. Song Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Places in episode #Troll Bridge #Tico's Tree #Tall Mountain Trivia *This is the 1st episode for the setting to set to night instead of setting to daytime. *This Dora and Boots' 4th time to meet Grumpy Old Troll and the only time where Little Star goes over the troll bridge. *This is the first episode to premiere in 2001, though it was produced in 2000. *In this episode, Swiper tells the viewer where he hid Little Star. *This episode was featured on the Wish Upon a Star VHS, Sleepytime Stories DVD, and Slumber Party DVD. *A picture of Dora and Boots bringing Little Star back home to the moon was seen on a later episode titled "To the Monkey Bars". *This is the 19th episode of the show. *This is one of the few episodes to premiere on Nick instead of Nick Jr. *This is the 2nd episode that is the same name as the character. *This episode was written by Eric Weiner. *This is the 3rd episode where the Fiesta Trio don't say the last place after Dora and Boots ask "Where are we going?" during the Travel Song. Instead, Little Star says it. *We Did It! sung by Dora and Boots from this episode is featured in Dance And Sing! The Best Of Nick Jr. Goofs *At the beginning of the credits, Map is blue. **This also occurred in "Treasure Island" and "Te Amo". *Although Little Star is female, she was referred to as a male at the beginning of the episode. Gallery looking for the hill.jpg MV5BMTkwNTk2NTA4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDE1MjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Little Star and the Moon seen through the telescope.png Little Star falling.png Boots meets Little Star.png Dora and Boots counting stars.png Swiper tells the viewer where he hid Little Star.png Little Star kissing Tico.png Little Star.jpg doing the we did it song.png Character Find Baby Blue Bird Video Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2001 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes Named After Characters Category:Episodes in which the Fiesta Trio didn't sing the Travel Song Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Crying